Four Heirs and a blonde
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: Lucy has been living her life as a commoner for two years now, until one day she's accepted to one of the most greatest school's around- Magnolia High. She stumbles apon four famous heirs and end up becoming their new friend! -Based on Boys Over Flowers NaLu GrayLu NaLi GaLe JeRza; Rated T/M for language and scenes
1. Red Card

**a/n: I love Boys over flowers and I swear I'm not trying to steal anyone's ideas, so please bare with me. **

A boy stuck his locker key in the hole shakily, turning it ever so slowly also having a bad feeling about this. He opened it and saw a red card with a skull and cross bones and in bold letters, it said "FT 4" Students in the hall started to crowd him, until one guy started patting his shoulder. "Oh Lector, whatever shall we do?" said the smirking guy; Lector was pushed into the crowd of dudes, getting punched and kicked while other students were bystanders just laughing at the poor kid.

Lector tried escaping but other students caught him and started hurting him even more.

~(::)~

A blonde gal was on her bike, riding her way to a rich kids school called Magnolia High. She used to be a rich girl, but sadly her parents died a couple of years ago, leaving her living with her best friend, Cana Groh, who was also married with Bacchus Groh and had a son named Bacano. Lucy ignored the fact and headed towards security, so she could deliver some wine someone ordered- Cana and Bacchus also owned a bar, leaving Lucy to work for them; It was more like a family business- sort of.

"And what have you came to Magnolia High for?" asked the security, checking out Lucy's fine body, but she pulled of a fake smile, handing him a booze. "I'm here to deliver some wine" Lucy answered, parking her bike at the stand while he winked, letting her in "Of course, pretty lady" Lucy gagged when she was walking away with the paperbag full of alchohol and heard him whistle at her.

"Damn rich people, being able to drink alchohol in school..tsk" Lucy muttered while entering the building, looking here and there for the customer that ordered wine and beer. While she was looking for her customer Lector was trying to escape the group of boys who were trying to catch him to finish what they've started "where's that bastard?" asked one guy, while the others searched around until one pointed towards the staircase. "There!" he yelled, making Lector sigh and limp faster towards his destination.

~(::)~

Lucy was walking down some steps to see a cafeteria, her heals clicking and clacking every step and she stopped to see chefs making high-class food "I don't miss this at all.." mumbled Lucy until a boy came rushing down, catching everyone's attention "Lector Eucliffe is on the rooftop!"

"Is he putting on some sort of show?"

"No this is real!"

Lucy thought about the name real hard until she finally realized that it was her customer "L-Lector Eucliffe?" Lucy ran outside to see Lector walking on the railing of the rooftop, lookign all bloody, so she back inside the building and stopped Lector from doing anything he might regret. "Stop!" Lucy yelled, making everyone face her, while Lector turned back slowly to see Lucy holding a paperbag.

"You...ordered...some wine.." said Lucy out of breath, holding the paperbag out towards the male while others laughed. "It'll be thirty dollar- my boss isn't someone to mess with, especially when she's drunk"

"Give it to my family after you see me die.." answered Lector making Lucy look at him with sympathetic eyes "D-die?"

"Yes, die" Lucy eyebrows scrunched up while her facial expression changed into a more questioning look "Who made you do it" asked the clueless blonde, making everyone stay silent and watch "FT four"

"FT..what?" aksed Lucy "This school's four devil's- It's hell here"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't let people do that to me, or my friends! I'd have to deal with some people" this comment made Lector chuckle at Lucy who was smiling brightly "Your friends are lucky" stated the boy, Lucy quirking a brow "What?"

"to have a friend like you" Lucy giggled at his responce, but stopped when she saw he turned back around to face the crowd "So..looks like I'll be dying now" Lector jumped, but Lucy dropped the bag and caught Lector by the shoulders. Lucy was apparently the new hero of their generation.

* * *

"I cannot believe that this bullying has been going on for so long now! And my kid has been going to Magnolia High all of this time! I cannot allow my child going there anymore, knowing that death is involved" one parent complained "My friend ahd to drop out of Magnolia High after he was bullied because he was afraid it might happen again" a teen reports

"Magnolia incorporations is now-" Lucy snatched the remote out of Freed's hands and turned off the tv, while Levy was reading an article about her best friend. "Oh Lu-chan! Listen to this, your new nicknames are: Common Hero, Wonder Girl, and our generation's true Wonder Woman. Oh my goodness! I have no ther dream than to see FT 4 up close!" squealed the little blunette while Lucy scoffed

"Ugh, I hate FT...whatever they're called!" yelled out the blonde in frustration "I'm going to take out the garbage.." huffed Lucy, picking up the packed bag and walked outside to meet paparazzi, snapping away on their camera's while others record her while she looked at them in shock and confusion; Levy and Freed laughed at Lucy while the blonde ended up being on the front cover of a magazine once again.

~(::)~

Minerva was sitting in her office, reading the article about Lucy, saving Lector from that suicidal fall, making her more angrier each time she heard how her company's ratings were going down from the news reporter on her tv, so she turned it off when she heard a knock at her door. In came her secretary, Rufus, his blonde locks in a ponytail while he was dressed in a tux.

"Chairwoman.." Rufus started, but Minerva threw the remote onto the ground, glaring at the man "Did you guys try solving this problem?!"

"Yes miss, but-"

"But?! How dare you not try to do anything when they're mentioning Natsu Dragneel's name?! Igneel is in a critical condition and I don't need this situation to make him even more ill!" Rufus sighed and nodded before headding out of the office while Minerva thought about the situation for a bit. "The person who set this fire should be the one extinguishing it.." she mumbled while smirking to herself

~(::)~

Lucy was huffing and puffing, and was exhausted from all of the running she did "Damn..I never thought I'd have to run from paparazzi after my parents death.." the blonde muttered while she entered the bar that had a little room cozy home in the back; Lucy unlocked the door and walked in "I'm ho-" Lucy cut off her sentence when she saw a blondie with a tuxedo on, looking like some sort of high class guard or something

"Oh Lucy you're home!" Cana exclaimed, pulling her towards the dining table and seating her next by a smiling Bacchus and Bacano. "Uh what exactly is happening?" asked Lucy, while the three laughed "This man is the presidents of Magnolia corporations secrectary" Bacchus stated, while Lucy eyed the other blonde. "You'll be attending Magnolia High tomorrow!" Cana answered making Lucy's eyes go wide while Bacchus and his son Bacano were smiling like fools.

"Sorry, but I'll pass. I like the way things are now- the exit is that way, sorry for wasting your time" Bacchus and his son gasped dramatically while Cana chuckled and hit Lucy on the head, making her hiss in pain. The brunette then pushed Lucy towards her husband and kid, making them hold Lucy down, noot letting her say another word.

"Of course she'll go! I'll even drag her by the neck if I have to" Rufus nodded and Cana walked him out until they reached the enterance of their bar; She headed back in to see Lucy looking angry. "Cana!"

"Lucy!"

"I don't want to go, and I'm not!" yelled Lucy, crossing her arms over her busty chest while Cana only scoffed "You _will_ go, Lucy Heartfilia" hissed Cana, making Bacchus and Bacano sit and watch silently "Exactly! I'm Lucy _Heartfilia_, not Lucy Groh or Alberona!" argued the blonde while Cana had an idea pop inside her head "Come on Lucy! You got a scholarship to Magnolia High, and it's for swimming too"

"Yeah, they have a swimming pool too" Bacchus added while Lucy snorted and walked towards her room "Whatever, I'm not going!"

* * *

Lucy got driven to school by Bacchus, and now she was lost, looking every direction to find the school pool. She walked up some brick staircases and saw how these rich people were showing off their items they bought with their parents money "I'm so glad I'm not rich anymore" thought the blonde until she heard the guy in fron of him talk to his friends about how he bought something rare.

"Hey guys, look at this"

"Woah Dan, why is the collar of your dress shirt black?" asked one "It's these dress shirts that aren't even imported to Japan yet, but only two people here have it"

"Who's the other?" asked another "Natsu Dragneel" answered Dan, smirking while his friends looked at him as if he were some god "Dude, let me borrow it!"

"Me too!" Lucy huffed and decided to follow the path on the map she was given by some guys who were trying to hook up with her, but she rejected them politely; As she was walking onto a little walkway towards the other school buildings she heard someone playing the guitar so she kept walking towards the source until she saw a man with raven hair strumming away.

She loved the song he was playing, it was so soothing and she felt as if it relaxed her a bit, but he stopped when he noticed her watching, making her go into shock for a second, but felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "Uh..do you know where the pool is?" asked Lucy while the guy pointed to her right making here grin "Thank you, and that song was great" The guitarist watched Lucy leave and went back to his little song.

~(::)~

As Lucy was walking up a long staircase a girl squealed and ran down as quickly as she could "Oh my goodness it's FT 4!" she yelled while other females squealed and dashed down as fast as they could, pushing Lucy to the side, but eventually she made it down again, trying to see the four guys that were making a grand entrance. Girls squealed while guys just watched for fun, until a guy with pink hair stop in front of Dan and examine his collar that was matching his, so he gave him a glare while Dan looked back guiltily. The blonde went behind Dan and saw the same guy that was playing the guitar looking at her in shock, so he turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets

"Hey Jellal, do you have anymore juice left?" asked the pink haired male, pulling Dan close while the man with navy blue hair sighed "Yeah, you want it?" Jellal handed the protein juice to his buddy and poured it on Dan's uniform, making people gasp or whisper to one another; The dude handed Dan the emptied bottle of juice and walked away with his three friends.

People started to leave while Lucy stared at where that dick went with his little posse. "Tsk, they think they're so high and mighty.." muttered Lucy, making three girls stop and glare at the blonde "Oh my god!" one said "Hey, you weren't talking about FT 4, were you?" another asked

"FT..what?" asked Lucy, the three scoffing "What are you guys anyways?" asked Lucy, the three smirking "We are: Ginger!"

"Sunny"

"Miranda"

"We're Jin Sun Mir- the true, the good, and the beautiful- you're lucky you're a transfer student, so we'll let you off the hook this time" The three walked away, Lucy rolling her eyes and decided to keep finding the pool.

~(::)~

Lucy was with Bacano in the living room, doin some research on FT 4, so she can see who they are and why they're so powerful "Jellal Fernandes, son of an incorporations president, who are well known for owning clubs and saloons, and is known for mad fighting skills, Gajeel Redfox is a drummer for a band that was called Phantom Lord and made a record at the age of 16, his drumming skills improving each and every year"

"Tsk.. at least one made it without their parents help.." Bacano ignored Lucy's comment an started scrolling and reading more information out loud

"Gray Fullbuster is the godson of Macarov Dreyar, one of Japan's old presidents, he owns a music and arts foundations, soccer team in Europe and a major leagues baseball team- I envy him most; and finally there is Natsu Dragneel, FT 4 leader, the successor of the great Magnolia group, even three year olds know him"

~(::)~

Lucy was currently yelling at Cana on the phone, not even caring who would hear becuase she was beyond pissed "I told you, I didn't give Bacano booze or your sex tape! How many freaking times do I have to repeat myself?! I'm finished, goodbye!" Lucy hung up and looked back to realise a pair pf feet peeking from a wall, but she was more shocked to see Gray standing up and stretching his limbs and yawning "Well look who's noisy today.."

"I-I'm sorry, I thought no one was here."

"Is it true?" asked Gray, making Lucy look up at him with heated cheeks "Eh?"

"That you didn't give someone booze and that you didn't take any sex tapes?" Lucy was blushing even harder, making Gray quirk a brow but sighed then left, leaving Lucy embarassed.

~(::)~

"Lucy was drinking some redbull, not daring to eat any high class meals and started to scroll on her phone until the Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda came and looked at her in disgust "Oh my god! What is that?" asked Ginger while Lucy crossed her legs and set her phone down "Red Bull"

"Why don't you get some wine or grape juice over there and not that nutrocious alchohol"

"tsk" Lucy sneered as the three walked away, so sshe proceeded on her phone until one tapped her shoulder "May I try some?" the girl with pink locks asked, looking shy yet nice.

~(::)~

Lucy was cleaning up the bowls and untesils the cutsomers used at the porrige shop she worked at with her friend Levy, saying Thank you each time people left, handing them to Freed who was behind the counter. "So she's from Germany?" asked Levy "Yeah, she's beautiful and she looked like some sort of soll or something" answered the blonde, making Levy smile "Well I'm glad you're not a loner there anymore"

"I am a loner and it'll stay that way- the only people I talk to are guys who end up flirting with me and making me pissed off" Levy only patted Lucy's head and sighed "I'm heading home now- Cana said she'll be doing this facial thing to 'make my skin glow' "

"okay, bye!" Lucy waved goodbye and walked home, seeing Cana left the door unlocked for her and when she entered Lucy was pulled and her head was resting on Cana's lap "Good timing blondie!" stated Cana, alchohol stentch lingering in the air; The brunette set cucumbers on Lucy's face while Lucy took some off and started eating them

"Hey! I paid for those!" snapped the angered mother while Bacchus and Bacano rolled thier eyes "Sorry _mom_" Lucy got up and handed Cana the rest of the cucumbers and went to go brush her teeth.

~(::)~

"Oh my goodness it'd FT 4!" one yelled, making Lucy turn and walk into the crowd; Natsu and the three were walking together, but were stopped when a girl holding a cake walked up to Natsu and held it out towards him "Natsu-kun, I made this cake myself, just for you.." she stated shyly "Please, accept my love" Natsu took the cake and examined it, making Jin Sun Mir gasp whsiper to one another until Natsu smashed the cake on the poor girls face, making her cry

"Our Natsu-kun only eats from top chefs" answered Miranda when suddenly Natsu grabbed Miranda's hankerchief and wiped his hands, plopping it on the floor when he finished cleaning his hands; the four walked away but stopped in front of Lucy who was glaring

"Who are you?" asked Natsu "do you have anything to say?" Lucy glared until she answered "No.." she muttered, while Natsu scoffed and walked away, Jellal and Gajeel following behind and Gray stopping in front of Lucy and grinning before leaving; Lucy was swimming to relieve her stress, wishing she said something to that bastard that hurt that girl's feelings, but she knew she had just dodged a bullet. Good thing her new friend showed her where the pool was or she would've died, or possibly find that Natsu bastard and rip his freaking head off

While Lucy was swimming, someone entered and kneeled down towards the pool, so when Lucy's head popped up from the water, the guest stuck her hand out to help the blonde out; "So what's your reason for coming to Magnolia High?" asked the girl "The reasons are right here" Lcy hinted while the girl had a clueless expression on her face, making Lucy giggle

"This pool and Aries" Lucy answered pointing at first the pool and then her friend, the pink haired girl laughing "Let's get some ice cream" said Aries

* * *

Lucy and Aries were walking around campus, eating their ice cream cones, Lucy having vanilla and Aries having cookies and creme; As the two were goofing off Aries tripped, her ice cream scoop falling onto someone's shoe. The fallen girl looked up to see Natsu Dragneel looking at his shoe and back at Aries "S-senpai..I-I'm sorry!" screeched the poor girl while Natsu scoffed

"If you think apologies are enough then why are there laws and police officers?" Aries was speechless, but before the two could say anything Lucy stepped in between and glared at the pink haired fool "She said she was sorry, so back off bastard" snapped the blonde while the three men in the back snickered

Jellal stepped up and whispered in natsu's ear making Natsu smirk and Jellal going back to watching. "So you're the famous wonder woman? Man I was sure wrong about your appearance; I thought you'd be a box shape and an A cup, but you're curvy and what seems to be like a double D" Lucy bushed a scarlet and covered her chest with one of her arm, her other hand still holding her ice cream cone.

"P-Pervert!" Lucy shouted, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal laughing away "You! Don't mess with my friend here!"

"Friend?" Natsu said questioningly "Yes! Unless if the words "friend" or "friendship" arent in your rich peoples dictionary" Natsu glared at the blonde then his smirk submurged to his face once again, making Lucy wanting to slap it right off. "If you're such a loyal friend, then lick it for her" Lucy was caught off guard, then suddenly she kneeled down, her face inches from his shoe when suddenly she sprang back up, her ice cream cone smearing onto his nose and cheeks, but he ended up falling onto his bottom, the three amazed at what that girl has done.

Gray smirked while Gajeel and Jellal were laughing to themselves "I know what it's like being rich; Ive been rich once, but I never acted so cruel towards others, so if you need a drink to cheer you up, go to Groh's bar, you'll probably get a discount due to my actions, but I won't give a single damn" Aries eyes widen along with Natsu's as Lucy pulled out a business card and threw it at his face "that's the address, and here's some money you might need. I earned it myself unlike you" Lucy stuck her hand in her shirt, the four guys blushing slightly while Lucy pulled out a twenty and dropped it in front of him

Lucy glared one last time before dragging the speechless Aries away while Natsu smirked at his friends "She definitely likes me"

"Yeah, she like you" Gajeel stated sarcastically, Jellal and Gray laughing and fist pumping the taller male

~(::)~

Natsu was pissed off at the blonde for making a fool out of himself so he was thinking long and hard about revenge "Yo Jellal, what'chya think salamader is thinkin right now in his big head?" asked the oldest memeber of FT 4 "I don't know, I think he's still hung up on the whole Lucy thing" answered Jellal, when suddenly Jellal decided to go see what was up with him

"Yo Natsu, what are you thinking so hard about?" asked the navy haired male, Natsu waving him off "Can't you hear the wheels turning inside my head? I'm thinking about revenge" Natsu replied, making Jellal smirk "Just do what you do best" hinted the second oldest FT 4 member, Natsu smirking and putting Jellal's head in a headlock

"You evil person! I like how you think; Bartender, you're so dead"

~(::)~

Lucy was walking towards her locker, strangely getting unwanted attention from other people filling up the halls. She opened it, seeing a red card with a skull and crossbones, "FT 4" written beneath it. "Look everyone! Lucy has a red card!" some random girl yelled, making everyone cheer and run down to the first floor of the school, Lucy taking out the red card and throwing it away

"That stupid pink haired dick! Who has pink hair anyways?" asked the girl, rolling her eyes and sutting her locker. The blonde headed towards class, opening up the door to see people silencing and quietly snickering at her; She walked over to where her desk was supposed to be at, but wasn't there "Hello, crazy!" Ginger sneered

"How can a commoner like you be studying with us?" asked Miranda "Stupid girl, why did you even come to this school?" hissed Sunny, Lucy ignoring the bitches and headed towards the dor, seeing her book was there. She tried picking it up, but it would be tugged away, making her just follow it, not even trying to pick it up; She knew it was a prank. The book lead her to her desk that was in the halls, seeing there were foul things written on it

"Fuck off, screw you, bitch, slut.." Lucy was boiling inside when she read them to herself; The halls were filled with students again, circling around her when suddenly someone threw an egg at her! More eggs were thrown, the volume of the laughter increasing, and someone then poured flour on her, tears threatening to fall, and people laughing and recording everything. Lucy looked around and gained eye contact with Aries, seeing she was about to cry.

Aries ran up the stairs, too afraid to stand up for Lucy and cry her heart out.

~(::)~

Natsu and the others were watching Lucy, eggs and flour covering her while a tear ran down her face; Natsu felt really guilty inside, but hid his feelings with a smirk "Is it over now?" asked Jellal while Gajeel tsked "She didn't even last a week"

"Yeah, but where's Gray?"

"Shit, he's probably taking a nap again by the staircase on the side of the school" answered Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal shrugging it off.

~(::)~

Lucy was sobbing on the phone with Cana trying to cheer her up at the staircase on the side of the building "C-cana, I can't take this"

"Lucy, you'll get through with it, you'll be fine! Don't worry!" Cana said, Lucy was trying to wipe away the tear "Don't worry?! If my parents were still alive then they wouldn't have even thought about that! Why are they so cold towards commoners" Cana sighed and said a weak "I don't know" Lucy didn't feel like talking anymore so she hung up on the brunette, trying to stay strong.

Lucy swirled around when she heard someone yawn, and realised it was Gray Fullbuster, awoken from a nap once again by Lucy. "You're here again.." Gray said while Lucy dared not to make eye contact. Gray leaned fowards towards the blonde and examined her from head to toe, seeing she got a red card just by the flour and eggs. Gray took out a hankerchief that said "G.F." in the corner and started to wipe Lucy's face. She felt heat rising to her cheeks, and when he was finished, he dusted her off and handed her the hankerchief

"Y-Your hankerchief.." Lucy said while Gray turned around "Keep it" was the last thing he said before leaving. Lucy decided to go to her class, since no one was there and when she arrived she saw a teddy bear, along with an extra pair of clothes. On the teddy bear it said "Press here" on the paw so she did.

"I'm sorry Lucy, forgive me for being a coward" it said, the blonde tearing up and smiling. "Of course I do" Lucy whsipered

* * *

FT 4 were having dinner together, high class food as usual, dressed nicely, and always getting what they want. For Natsu, he was wondering where the blonde godess has gone, and he actually thought she was smoking hot, yet she was a commoner. In his mind he thought she'd actually be another rich girl with the way she acts, her golden flowing hair, her beautiful brow eyes, and even if she looked angry, she was still cute.

Suddenly the pinkette got a call. He stood up and excused himself before answering "Hey, you guys finished? Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Natsu hung up and headed back towards the table, making the three of his close friends quirk a brow "Who was that?" asked Gajeel "No one important" Natsu said, raising his glass full of wine, the three others doing the same before clinking it altogether "Cheers!" they said in unison

~(::)~

Lucy was examining her body in her swimsuit, seeing that she was fit, but she didn't feel so. As she walked out towards the swimming pool she saw garbage floating in the water, making her very pissed off "This bastard is still doing this shit? After a damn week?!" Lucy cursed; Meanwhle Natsu was laughing to himself, catching Gajeel and Jellal's attention "Hey what's up?" asked Jellal

"I bet she's super pissed off right now" muttered the pink haired idiot, Gajeel and Jellal looking at Natsu as if he were a crazy person "The bartender girl? Still?" asked Gajeel "It's been over a whole freaking week salamander" commented the man with many piercings, "Is Gray taking a nap somewhere now?" asked Gajeel

"That's what Gray does" answered the guy with a tatoo on his right eye.

~(::)~

Lucy was beyond pissed, picking up the litter that was in her beloved pool. Instead of swimming afterwards she decided to take the day off; As she was buttoning up her shirt, three guys came in and snuck behind her, making her look in the mirror to see the three smirking. They grabbed her and tried lifting her up, but she kicked and punched, yelling for someone to rescue her

"Help me!" she yelled while the three tried keeping her quiet "Shh! Be quiet!" one hissed, Lucy was afraid if this was Natsu's plan or if these were total pervs.

**Hi minna! New fanfic here and please don't hate me for making Natsu a total butt! In the series he's supposed to be like that, so I also made him a bit nicer than the character he's based off of, so please bare with me! He get's nicer, but he'll still be a jerk at times. Until next time and stay Otaku-fied!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	2. FT4 bonding with a blonde

**Okay I read some reviews, and there was a bunch of love there, so I'll post as much as possible! I've been lazy and busy...gomen, but I love you guys too much, so here it is!**

* * *

As Lucy was fighting with all her might, Gray came in, his hands shoved in his pants pocket, while walking around half naked. He glared hard at the boys and shook his head in disapproval. "Attacking a poor girl in a group huh? Are you guys pervs or what?" he commented, making them look down towards the ground, releasing the blonde. The ink haired male bent down to get a better look at the girls face and saw it was the girl he had a previous encounter with.

"Could..you guys.." Lucy couldn't finish her sentence, due to the lack of personal space, when Gray looked at each and every one of them in the eyes. "What are you guys still doing here?" he snapped, making the males stand up "What are we going to tell Natsu?" whispered one "I don't know, let's just get the hell out of here.." one whisper shouted before dashing off.

Lucy and Gray were sitting in an awkward silence before the blonde broke it "T-thanks for saving me.." she thanked, making Gray turn his back, his cold side returning "I didn't save you, these kinds of things just annoy me.." Gray walked towards her and put a towel around her before patting her head and leaving. Tears fell out of her eyes, for she had just experienced something truly terrifying.

~(::)~

"Gray was there?" asked the pink haired male, making the boys nod "Yeah, that's what happened before Gray showed up.." Natsu clenched his teeth and glared at the males, his facial expression looking deadly as ever "Who told you guys to do that?!" he hissed "Y-you told us to give her a bitter taste, senpai.."

"I told you to make her jump a bit, not looking like your kidnapping her!" he shouted, kicking them out of his office "Get the hell out of here, I don't want to see your faces ever again!" The boys ran for their lives as Natsu went to his desk and plopped down on his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. He truly wished he could talk to Lucy right now.

~(::)~

Levy and Lucy were at work, handing dirty dishes to Freed while Levy looked at the sad looking blonde "Lu-chan, are you sure you're alright?" the blunette asked, putting the back of her hand on her friends cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine, really.." she answered, making Levy put on an angry face "Those guys tend to hang out with their own people. Lu-chan, be careful and don't bump into those FT4 guys..And to think I would let them off the hook easily for their handsome faces.."

Lucy giggled at her friend, while she patted her head. "One of them seems different though, I just can't put my finger on it.." Levy and Freed blinked a her while Lucy's hand went into her apron, pulling out the hankerchief she received from a cold, yet kind guy.

~(::)~

The blonde was walking from the store to her house, but stopped when she saw famous swimmer and swim suit model, Juvia Loxar on a huge screen attached on a building. She admired Juvia for her great body and looks, and also for her swimming talent, she truly wished she could be like her. As she walked she sighed and looked around, seeing unfamiliar faces when suddenly she saw an ink haired male, touching a picture of Juvia, looking depressed as ever.

Lucy stood behind him and admired Juvia once again. "You really seem to like her, huh? She's truly amazing.." a smile crawled up to his face while he gazed at the beauty once more "she is.." he stated "She's one of my idol's, she loves to swim, she's gorgeous, smart and she donated most of her money to a charity."

"Idol?" he questioned, making her nod in agreement "Yeah..I wonder if she'll marry anyone too" Gray tensed up at this question, his eye twitching a bit "I think she'll marry a great prince, or even a handsome president somewhere, don't you think?"

"S-She's just a model" he spat out, making Lucy quirk a brow, when suddenly Gray started walking away, leaving Lucy as clueless as ever. She sighed heavily and walked home, wondering if Gray knew Juvia, and what kind of relationship they had; AS she entered the bar, older men winked and looked at her lustfully while she was practically throwing up in her mind. She entered her house and ate while Cana and Bacchus were drinking away, Baccano on the laptop as usual.

Baccano suddenly gasped when he read shcking information on Lucy's school page. "What is it?" asked Cana, while Bacchus looked at his son to see what he read "It says someone from Lucy's school got pregnant!" he exclaimed, making her drop her fork and dash towards the electronic "It says: second year, from Magnolia High known as 'K' has had a dirty private life"

"Oh my, Lucy she's probably the same age as you" commented Cana, while the blonde rolled her eyes "Your like a year or two older than me!"

"Why thank you for the compliment" snickered the brunette

~(::)~

Lucy was in school, getting weird looks from students while she was raisin a brow. _'Tsk, if my parents were alive, they wouldn't even look at me that way; Damn they treat people so differently'_

As she entered the class she saw that things about second year "K" bullshit was written on the chalkboards. When she finished reading most of it she realized that she was the mysterious "K" everyone was talking about! She clenched her teeth and when she was about to leave the classroom, the three famous mean girls were smirking at her

"Did you get the text yet?" Ginger asked, showing Lucy the text that read: _"Second year "K" turned out to be Lucy Groh_; Yep, the staff of the school needed a full name, so she stuck with Groh instead of Heartfilia, so people wouldn't find out her identity. Just as she walked out, FT4 were having a discussion about the blonde

"What'd you do now Natsu?" asked Jellal, while Gajeel chuckled a bit "I helped Salamander by saying Bunny-girl was pregnant" Natsu let out a fit of laughters while Gray was still wanting to see Juvia. suddenly Lucy came in, glaring at the pink haired idiot, while he smirked

"You're a bit late on your apology" he said, making the girl cross her arms over her big chest. "Just because you're rich doesn't mean you need to treat people differently.." she hissed, her patience was running low when suddenly she slapped him. Gajeel and Gray were laughing while Jellal, tried holding it in. Natsu stood up, glaring down at the shorter female, when suddenly he started walking closer to her. she panicked a bit, but then got into a fighting stance. As he quirked a brow she kicked him in the face, going into a full circle.

The pink haired male was surprised at the sudden move, but was interrupted by the blonde who pointed her index finger towards him. "You! Did you see me walking arround with some guy holdings hands with any or kissing any?! Sleeping with one?! I haven't even had my first kiss, for fucks sake I'm pure, and you spread rumors saying I got knocked up!" Lucy shouted, all of FT4 wondering how a hot babe like her was pure.

Inside the leaders head he thought many perverted things and decided to take action later on, but for now he had to look angry. "You're dead the next time I see you" she warned before exiting. Gajeel and Gray started teasing Natsu while Jellal chuckled about it.

~(::)~

As Gajeel and Jellal were playing pool while Gray was looking at a picture of a beatuiful mermaid that resembled to Juvia, Natsu had crazy idea's running through his head. Jellal motioned Gajeel to look at Natsu grinning to himself, when suddenly the leader stood up and walked over to the two. "Hey, what if Lucy is actually heads over heels for me?" asked Natsu, while Gajeel was laughing his ass off and Jellal looking at him worriedly

"Natsu, did Lucy kick you too hard?" asked the navy haired male, Gajeel now smirking at Natsu "Think whatever the fuck you want, Salamander, I don't give two shits"

"I'm serious you two"

"Think outside the box, and honestly the first time I saw bunny-girl I thought she was nother high-class bitch"

"She does look and act kinda like someone" added Gray, while Jellal nodded "hm...Mira!" exclaied Gray while Naatsu's eyes widened "Shut up prick!"

"Suck a fat one, flame shit"

"Stop." ordered Jellal, making the two roll their eyes. "She's nothing like Mira!"

"Well their body looks about right" stated Gajeel, while Natsu shook his head "No, but she looked rich"

"Yeah" the three other males agreed, but decided to brush it off.

~(::)~

At the end of the day Lucy was roaming around campus, still forgeting her way towards the main gate when she turned a corner and saw men in black suits. One walked up to her and bowed to her, before talking "Miss, we were requested by our master to fetch you. Please step in the vehicle" Lucy was about to question what car when suddenly a car came zoomed and stopped right in front of the man.

"W-Who's your master?" she asked nervously "You'll find out soon enough" he opened the door for her to enter when she suddely sighed in defeat and got in. They drove towards a huge mansion, looking like her old one before she moved in with the Groh family, when suddenly she spotted a red car- actually three red cars to be exact.

She was lead into the huge house, when she happened to apear in a spa. They instructed her to get a massage and facial, so she thought what would she have to lose? As soon as the treatment was done a pink gown was handed to her, making her quirk a brow. She shrugged and went to the fitting room to put it on, seeing it went to her mid-calves, all flowy.

They also did her hair and make-up, noticing she looked like an actual princess, or rich girl. When the blonde was about to look a herself in the mirror, they lead her into an empty room, making her sit and wait patiently for whoever. When she heard footsteps she stood up, having her old habit from before, seeing it was the pink haired idiot.

She eyes him, seeing he was wearing a nice suit and his hair still as messy as ever, but his waistcoat was unbottoned and a few buttons of his white shirt beneath had a few undone, leaving a scaly white scarf hanging around his neck loosely. He wore a smirk that made her blush a bit, but kept her cool by furrowing her brows

"I see. You chose to die today huh?" the blonde snapped, scwoling at him "No, but you seem so much better in these clothes, are you sure you're not rich?" asked Natsu, making her tense up, not making eye contact "What am I doing here?"

"Don't dodge the question" he retorted, making her give him a hard glare "None of your business and plus why would I even tell a stranger my personal information" Natsu rolled his eyes, wanting to know more about the girl when he finally opened his mouth "I want to become friends with you" Lucy was taken back by his answer, but he saw she was having a conflict with herslef in her mind.

"Please? You're making the great Natsu Dragneel beg for your friendship" he mutterd, seeing the ends of her lips curving up a bit "Smile" he teased making her blush "Come on Luce, smile!" Lucy started to giggle, making Natsu grin a bit. _Her laugh is so cute. _Lucy stopped and took a deep breath, Natsu admiring her. "What?" she asked, making him snap back to reality.

"U-uh, so is it a yes or no?" he asked, making her think a bit "Well...you are a jerk-"

"Hey!-"

"But! You seem to have nice side, so..sure"

"Nice side? I'm always nice"

"More like a douche" Natsu glared at her while she laughed, saying it was true. "Hey Natsu?" said Lucy, gaining the males attention "Yeah?"

"Why'd you bring me here anyways?" she asked making him grab both of her shoulders and spin her around, looking at herself in the mirror. "I wanted to see if you looked good with these gowns" Lucy bit her bottom lip, not looking at herself, but at the ground, making Natsu turn her around to face him. He tilted her head with his chin, gaining eye contact

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, the girl shaking her head "Please tell me" he begged "You're making me beg again, weirdo" He flicked her head while she let out a yelp, pouting at the male. She saw the look on his face and didn't expect him to ruffle her hair. "S-Stop!" she yelled, Natsu snickering. When he finished, her hair was messed up, making him think about sex hair. _Will her hair be like that after our intercourse? _Natsu face palmed himself in his mind and pinched Lucy's cheek

"You're cute, you know that?" Lucy blushed a tomato red and turned away, making him laugh "Now tell me!" he whined, the blonde's face turning back to normal "I'll tell you at a different time, I promise" She stook her hand out, waiting for him to shake it when he pulled out his phone and put it in her hands

"eh?"

"Put you're number in"

"I don't have a phone" Natsu gawked at her not having a phone, but fixed his jaw "I used to, but I don't think it's best since I already have to help my family pay for their bills, and plus I already knew I wouldn't get any frinds here, only perverted guys staring at my body like they'll eat me any second"

Natsu nodded in understandment and was about to drag her out when suddenly she jerked her arm back "I don't want to wear this, I'd rather wear my school uniform" she deadpanned, while he rolled his eyes "You look better in that, let's go have dinner, I'm starving!" She crossed her arms,not giving up, Natsu doing the same when he finally gave up

"Fine, just hurry the fuck up!" he groaned, making her smile and rush towards the dressing room. She sure was stubborn.

~(::)~

"So, who do you like?" asked Ntsu, making Lucy stop her in her tracks, while they were walking around his home. "N-no one.." To be honest she's had this crush on Gray ever since their first encounter, but this spending her evening with Natsu made her change the way she saw him. So to be honest, she had two crushes.

"Come on, you can tell me"

"No I can't"

"and why is that?" Natsu was starting to think maybe his theory about her was right, he just had to be sure. "because, I don't have one, how can I tell you something that has no answer to?" she questioned. She was a hard nut to rack, and also a smartass in his opinion.

"Maybe another time" she suggested, standing up to leave "Leaving?"

"Have to, my family is waiting for me, it's alright, I can walk home" Natsu sighed and nodded, he knew she was stubborn, so he let her have her ways. He was shocked when she hugged him and kissed his cheek before leaving, making him grin like a fool. As she was walking on the streets a motorcycle stopped next by her, revealing Gray Fullbuster

"Need a ride?" he asked, making her shrug and hold onto his torso. He looked to see the address she gave him was a bar. "Is this it?" asked the ink haired male "Yep, thanks for the ride!" she exclaimed, running inside to her litle dorm-like home. Gray stared at the place for a bit before zooming off.

~(::)~

Lucy walked into FT4's club room, seeing no one was there so she turned, but ended up meeting Gajeel and Jellal. "It's the famous Wonder Woman, Lucy" commented the navy haired male while Gajeel smirked "You here to beat Salamader up again?" asked the oldest male while Lucy raised a brow

"He means Natsu" Lucy giggled and shook her head, in her hand was a helmet from Gray he forgot to take back. "Isn't that Gray's?" asked Jellal, mking her nod and hand it to him "Please give this to Gray" she said, bowing before walking away, but was stopped by Gajeel. "Let's talk first" Lucy looked shocked, but agreed to do so.

They went into the other room of their clubhouse and started talking about Natsu being an idiot and how Gray was like her guardian angel, or demon to be exact. Jellal turned on the flatscreen, seeing it was a commercial for swimwear, and Juvia Loxar was starring in it. "Gray must be very happy that Juvia's coming back" stated Gajeel, while Lucy tilted her head down a bit.

At least Gray was happy, that's all she needed since he's already saved her from situations. "So, we heard that you and Natsu hung out, is that true?" Jellal questioned making her blush a bit and nod sheepishly. The two's eyes widened and started to feel he forehead and cheek

"Bunny-girl, you alright?!"

"Oh my goodness, she's fallen for him!" the two started to freak out when suddenly pushed them away "L-let's change the subject, okay?" the males straightened themselves up and cleared their throats before procceeding. "You seem like you have a question"

"Yeah, we'll tell ya the answer if we know it, in return"

"In return?" she mumbled, making them grin "You've kept us entertained for a while" admitted the oldest member of FT4, while Jellal nodded in agreement "Okay..So what exactly is Gray and Juvia's relationship?" she asked "At the age of 5 Gray got in a car accident with his parents, but only he survived. He no longer hung out with anyone, not even us, but Juvia came along and helped him out of his shell. She was his everything, and she was like an older sister or good friend to us."

Lucy nodded and thanked them for the information. "See you tomorrow!"

~(::)~

Lucy was currently in the bathroom, trying to heal her cut lip, but kept hissing from time to time. She was playing dodgeball when suddenly her face came in contact with the ball, and she didn't even know how the hell she could've gotten a damn cut on her lip. FT4 watched everything, Natsu telling Gajeel, Jellal and Gray to ask who did it. The pink haired male jogged towards the girl's bathroom and entered, seeing Lucy was dabbing her bottom lip with a paper towel.

"Luce, you alright?" she spun around to see him, looking at her with worried eyes, but brushed him off by saying she was alright. He roled his eyes when he heard her hiss once more, so he twirled her around so she could face him. He snatched the paper towel and started dabbing her lips gently, the blonde feeling heat rise up to her cheeks.

Gray walked in to check on the two and grinned when he saw Lucy pouting, telling Natsu to stop ut he kept teasing her. "Natsu, I can do it myself!"

"Nope!" he stuck his tongue out, causing her to glare at him and walk to her purse to get some tissues. She started to wipe the res of the blood away, but was stopped once more by the fool. The ink haired male, walked out without being noticed and told Gajeel and Jellal that it'll be a while.

As the rest of FT4 decided to continue playing basketball, Lucy asked Natsu a question "Natsu, can you do me a favor?" Natsu raised a brow and nodded "Okay, what is it?"

"Can you stop doing red cards?" Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes while Lucy scrunched her brows together "What?"

"Lucy, I've stopped doing that like a week ago." he deadpanned making her gasp "And what was your reason to?" she questioned, not realizing that ever since their first encounter, Natsu has become quite interested in her, so he quit. "There's no reason, I just decided to stop" he said, not making eye contact.

~(::)~

"twenty-thousand dollar school trip?!" exclaimed Levy, while Lucy nodded "Yeah, but I obviously don't have the money, so I'll just stay here. I heard it was to 5 different countries"

"Damn rich people" cursed the tiny blunette while Lucy laughed "Why don't you guys just hang out?" suggested Freed while Levy nodded "yeah Lu-chan!"

"Okay!"

~(::)~

Natsu was looking around to see if Lucy would be going on this field trip when suddenly it hit him. She didn't have any money! He started to ruffle his hair while Gajeel and Jellal were looking at him weirdly. "You okay?" asked Gajeel, while Natsu stopped his pacing "I'm fine" he deadpanned, looking to see if she would at least show up at the airport to see him; While Gajeel and Jellal were trying to figure out why Natsu was acting so weird, Gray was waiting for Juvia to arrive any moment.

Finally in came a beautiful blunette, rushing towards Gray who then embraced one another. "Hey" said model "You ready to go?" he questtioned, making her nod "Yeah let's go" The two walked away, looking for their limo to ride back to a resteraunt to catch up on some things.

~(::)~

Lucy and Levy were sitting on a dock, watching the sunset and were talking about random stuff when suddenly the two were pushed into the water by the three meanest girls of Magnolia High, Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda. Natsu and Gajeel Gray helped up Lucy and Levy, when suddenly Gajeel got a good look at her.

"Oops" the three bitches said in unison while others laughed. Natsu was helping Lucy warm up while Gray sat down and started talking with the blunette, Juvia also sitting down "H-hi" Levy said to the famous model, making her giggle "Hello, so how do you know Gray?" asked the model, while Levy shook her head "i don't really know him personally, but my friend knows him" Levy pointed towards Lucy who was talking with Natsu, or more like getting scowlded by the older male.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked "I didn't do it on purpose, we were pushed" she snapped, making him sigh; Juvia looked at the three girls snickering and rolled her eye at them "I have an announcement" Juvia exclaimed, making everyone quiet down "We shall have a party at the school tonight" students were clapping and cheering while Lucy and Levy got up.

"Well, we better get home" said Lucy , walking away with Levy, but was stopped by Juvia "Please stay" she begged, making them sigh "Even if we did, we don't even have a spare change of clothes" Levy said, making Juvia grin

"I'll help with that, everyone meet up at the school at 8:30" and with that students started to hop in limo's and fancy cars while Juvia brought them to her house. "We'll be back" she said before telling her driver to step on it.

~(::)~

Levy had to get dropped off since her mother was so worried, but Juvia took good care of Lucy by providin gher a beautiful carribean blue gown that reached her feet and matching heels. It was strapless, and also showed her curves. As Juvia opened the ballroom door open people gasped an whispered things to one another. The blunette walked towards Gray while Jellal and Gajeel nudged Natsu to turn around and look at the blonde; Lucy looked around and saw Natsu walking towards her, along with the group FT4. The pink haired male stuck his hand out, towars her, asking if she wanted to dance, which she gladly accepted, while Gray danced with Juvia and Gajeel, along with Jellal danced with fangirls, each changing partners after a bit.

Lucy had a great night, but to make things even better would've been a kiss~

**Okay minna! I finally got it! It took me a bit and gomen for taking forever! Until next time!**

**Crystal-chan(:**


End file.
